


First Encounters

by orphan_account



Series: Enchanted Worlds [26]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahiru journeys to Series Seven with Chrestomanci and Rue, receiving her first tour of the prince's castle and meeting faces both new and familiar for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Encounters

Whatever Ahiru had been expecting when she stepped into the portal didn't compare to what she found when she emerged; it was far beyond what even she could've imagined. Against a backdrop of snow-capped peaks and the bluest of skies rose the towers and spires of the castle, shaped seemingly not from stone, but from the airiest of cloud-stuff, or spun sugar. So dazzling were they in the bright sunlight that Ahiru's eyes soon watered just looking at them, and she blinked rapidly and turned her gaze more towards the earth, to the equally lovely things on the ground. Carefully sculpted shrubs and hedges, many fashioned to look like creatures both real and fanciful, lined the wide stone paths – which themselves had been laid in intricate mosaic patterns that sparkled in the light – while in the center water flowed into a great fountain from the open beak of a magnificent swan statue.

All in all, she found that she finally understood why Rue always spoke so glowingly of it whenever the topic came up, even if she _did_ still secretly prefer Chrestomanci Castle because deep in her heart a place she called home would always be most dear to her. "Wow…"

"See?" Rue nudged her, a slightly smug note in her voice. "I _told_ you it was most impressive."

"I-it's not that I didn't believe you! I just…" Ahiru's eyes fell on where a pair of birds nuzzled each other atop the joined hands of two shrubs made to look like a dancing couple. "Seeing it in person's different from just _hearing_ about it…"

"True," Rue conceded. "Either way, I'm happy you find it as beautiful as I do, and I'm sure the prince will be most pleased as well."

"Mmmm." Ahiru made a non-committal sort of noise. The mention of the prince reminded her that this was not a trip for pleasure, but one of business, on which she was expected to observe, to a certain point. She wasn't to be allowed into the meeting Chrestomanci had scheduled this afternoon with the king and queen and other high-ranking officials, but at dinner she would be able to converse with some of the important players in the kingdom, and the prince himself would show her around the castle in the meantime. In truth, it dampened some of her enjoyment of the beauty of this place, for she couldn't help but be nervous and on guard for any embarrassing mistakes. She would be coming back here alone someday, alone and in a position of great responsibility, and the thought of making some error today that made her job harder in that distant future terrified her.

She and Rue continued to follow Chrestomanci up the path towards the grand castle entrance, where the guards bade them a warm welcome and allowed them to pass unhindered. Inside, the ceiling rose so high above their heads that it hurt Ahiru's neck to try and look up at it, and chandeliers made of crystal shimmered and sparkled, awaiting the approach of evening so that they might be lit. A few passing nobles and even some servants cast curious glances in their direction, but none approached, which Ahiru found herself secretly glad for, as she did not yet feel ready for a round of introductions.

To her dismay, however, that changed when they were barely halfway across the entrance hall; a shockingly familiar male voice rang out, enthusiastically greeting them. "Lady Rue! And Lady Chrestomanci! How pleasant to see you!" The young man with Fakir's face smiled warmly at them. "Forgive my shabby attire; had his Highness warned me you were coming I would've changed into something more suitable."

"Nonsense, Sir Lohengrin," Rue laughed. "You look more than presentable as it is. And it is good to see you too."

"Indeed, it has been too long. And…" His voice trailed off as he caught sight of Ahiru for the first time, his eyes widening and his mouth falling open slightly. "Oh… but… who can this exquisite companion of yours be?"

"She is my successor," Chrestomanci said. "Her name is Ahiru. Ahiru, this is Sir Lohengrin, a knight of the realm."

"Ahiru…" He couldn't help but smile as he said the name. "It is a beautiful name, and thus well-suited to you." He took one of her hands and pressed a kiss to it, making Ahiru blush bright red as she tried to find words to say. "I welcome you to the castle, Ahiru. May your visit be as lovely as you are."

"Oh dear! Sir Lohengrin, you mustn't go getting your hopes up!" Rue said with another laugh, this one louder than the last. "Her heart is already spoken for, I'm afraid."

"Truly?" He met Ahiru's eyes, and when she nodded, still blushing, he sighed. "Alas! I envy them, whoever they are – for it is a fortunate person indeed who has the love of someone so radiant." He released Ahiru's hand, and then reluctantly dragged his gaze away from her to address Rue and Chrestomanci once more. "But, alas again – as much as I would love to stay and catch up – or become better acquainted," he added with another glance at Ahiru, "my duties do call me away. I will see you at dinner, however!"

"Yes, yes, we'll see you then – now run along to those duties and stop flirting with my friend!" Rue said, still laughing.

"Your wish is my command, my lady." Lohengrin winked, and then waved at them over his shoulder as he strode away.

Once he was out of earshot, Rue spoke up again, sounding slightly more serious but still highly amused. "So. Now you've met Fakir's duplicate here. What'd you think?"

"He was, um…" Ahiru struggled to recover from what had just happened. "That was… _weird_." She frowned. "He – he looked like Fakir, but… but he was so different…"

"Mostly, yes." Rue cast an amused look her way. "They seem to have the same taste in girls, though." She winked.

Ahiru blushed. "I – y-yeah – that was… that was _really_ weird…"

"You think so? I don't."

"You don't?" She blinked rapidly. "How come?"

"What's so strange about more than one person admiring the same pretty girl?" Rue shrugged. "If he didn't look like Fakir, would you still think it weird that he found you attractive?"

"… kinda?" She swallowed, her gaze falling to the floor. Like everything else in here, it seemed to have been polished recently, without a single speck of dust or dirt marring the surface; in the back of her mind she vaguely worried about having tracked something in from outside, making more work for the staff. "I mean… sometimes I don't even understand why _Fakir_ thinks I'm pretty…"

"Because he has working eyes and good taste." Rue reached over and squeezed her shoulder. "And I –" She broke off as she caught sight of the prince making his way towards them. "Oh… Prince…"

"Rue." He took her hand and kissed it, much as Lohengrin had kissed Ahiru's hand. "And Lady Chrestomanci. Miss Ahiru." He nodded to each of them in turn, before focusing his attention on Chrestomanci. "Lady Chrestomanci, my parents have instructed me to tell you that they await you in the second floor conference room. Will you require my guidance to reach it?"

"Not at all." She shook her head. "I know the way rather well by now. Please, show my wards a good time whilst I meet with your esteemed parents."

Siegfried nodded. "You have my word on that."

"Good." She smiled, and then slipped away from them to begin making her way upstairs.

"Evidently she trusts us not to get into trouble, or we would've been warned about that," Rue murmured as she watched her depart.

"Evidently. Now then…" Siegfried turned his gaze back on Rue. "I have it in mind to show Ahiru the gardens first, but is there somewhere that you, as a visitor yourself, think would be more impressive? A life-long resident such as myself is not always the best judge of such things."

"In this case your judgment is sound, don't worry." Rue shook her head, smiling. "The castle gardens are more than impressive enough, and additionally are best seen while we still have the full light of day. We can show her the beautiful interior of the palace after the sun has gone down, and not lose any of its splendor, whereas in the dark of evening much of the subtler beauty of the gardens will be lost."

"An excellent point." He offered her his arm, and she gladly took it. "To the gardens, then – I think you will find them most diverting, Miss Ahiru."

"I – I'm sure I will," Ahiru said timidly. She followed behind the two of them, careful to keep them in her sights while also looking from side to side to admire the loveliness of the castle. She also kept an eye out for Sir Lohengrin; as nice as he seemed, she didn't feel in any great hurry to converse with him again, not when doing so made her feel so strange, and not in a good way either.

Siegfried led them out through long and twisting hallways hung with old paintings and tapestries, past hurrying servants and chattering nobles, some of whom paused in their conversations to look at him and the young lady on his arm, or to glance curiously at the smaller girl following close behind, or both. Finally, after what seemed a lengthy and slightly confusing trip, the gardens awaited them past double doors made of frosted blue glass.

They did not disappoint. Trellises draped in flowers of every shape, size, and color created a labyrinth of sorts, through which petal-strewn mosaic paths similar to those in the castle courtyard wove through, and flowering trees rose high above it all, swaying in the gentle breeze of mid-afternoon. A pleasant mishmash of fragrances greeted their noses, and from a not so great distance they could hear the soft babbling of a brook.

"The flower clock must be seen to be believed," Rue said as they advanced forward. "It lies at the center of all this, and is one of my favorite things here. I think Chrestomanci Castle could well stand to incorporate one too."

"You flatter us," Siegfried said with a laugh. "Chrestomanci Castle's gardeners are every bit as talented. But I daresay I understand why you feel so – there is a certain charm to an unfamiliar place, that often makes it outshine one's home. I think if you were to spend a serious amount of time away from the castle, you would return with eyes that looked much more fondly and appreciatively upon it."

Rue laughed. "Well, that _is_ my plan once I've completed my magical training, so we'll see if you're right." She cast a sympathetic glance back at Ahiru. "A shame that same opportunity won't be afforded to _you_ , though. I mean, you'll get to travel as part of your job as Chrestomanci, but not in the same way I will."

"Th-that's fine, though." Ahiru shook her head. "I – I like being at the castle. I mean, I like traveling too, but the castle is my home, my first real home, and I love it there… I don't want to leave it like that."

Rue's eyes lit up with amusement."And I'm sure the presence of a certain person doesn't have anything to do with that, hmm?"

Ahiru flushed. "I – I – it's not just that… I mean… it does… but, but I…"

"Relax, I'm only teasing you." Rue shook her head. "I realize that –"

"Your Highness? And Lady Rue?" A beautiful girl around their age with long blonde hair emerged around one of the rose-draped trellises. "What a pleasant surprise to see you both!"

"And you as well, Lady Freya," Siegfried said with a smile. "What brings you here today? Will you be dining with us this evening?"

"Oh no, I have a prior engagement." Freya shook her head. "I'm afraid I'm only here to spy on your garden again, for inspiration for my own." She smiled.

"Oh now, I cannot see what need you have of that, when yours outshines even ours," Siegfried said. "Not that you aren't welcome, of course."

"Oh, Prince!" Freya giggled and blushed. "You are entirely too kind to my meager efforts!" She would next have spoken to Rue, had she not spied Ahiru hovering close behind. "Oh! Forgive me for being so rude, I did not see you there before!" She hurried to stand before Ahiru. "I am Lady Freya – and you?"

"I – I'm Ahiru." She blushed, even more deeply than she had when Lohengrin had kissed her hand, and she could feel her heart racing. This girl was so pretty, one of the prettiest she'd ever seen; when she'd walked out from behind the trellis she'd thought, for a fleeting moment, that she was looking upon some sort of flower fairy. "It – it's nice to meet you, Freya."

"The pleasure's all mine." Freya took her hands and squeezed them, unaware of the effect she was having on Ahiru. "Do you like flowers, Ahiru?"

"Yes!" Ahiru nodded, her eyes widening. "I – I think they're really beautiful! And the gardens here are so pretty…"

"If you like flowers, then you should go to see Lady Freya's gardens sometime, Ahiru," Siegfried said. "They are even more gorgeous than ours, for she has a true gift with them unlike any other."

"Don't listen to him, he is a shameless flatterer," Freya said, blushing. "Yet, if you would like to, I would be more than happy to show you my garden sometime, Ahiru. It would be my pleasure."

"I – I'd love to!" Ahiru said, and her cheeks turned even pinker. "It – it must be really beautiful there!"

"Then consider yourself invited, for whenever the next time you are here is." She squeezed her hands again, making Ahiru's breath catch, and then let go. "For now, though, I must hasten home and tend them before making myself ready for this evening; once again, twas nice to meet you, Ahiru, and a pleasure to see you both again, Your Highness, Lady Rue." She nodded to them all, and curtsied before hurrying off.

"Wow, you're very popular today, Ahiru," Rue teased her as Freya disappeared into the castle doors. " _Everyone_ likes you."

"N-not everyone, just – just two people," Ahiru protested, her face still as bright as her hair. "I – I've only met two people so far, th-that's it, and…"

"I know," Rue interrupted her. "I just – sorry. I'm sorry, I know it must be – you must be nervous, right? But you should take heart that both of the people you've met so far took to you in just a few minutes. You think so little of yourself, but that's not an accurate picture – you're lovely and likable."

"I… th-thanks…" Ahiru looked down at the ground again. "U-um… can we see more of the gardens now?"

"I think that sounds good," Siegfried said. "As does the end of Rue's incessant poking at you, good-natured though she may be."

Rue raised an eyebrow. "Betraying me again? _Not_ good form."

"Nonsense, I'm only seeing to it that you don't needle the most powerful enchanter in the Related Worlds too much, lest you suffer for it," he quipped as he led Rue away, with Ahiru following. "Tis a form of _protection_ , not a betrayal."

"He's a smooth talker, isn't he, Ahiru?" Rue said, looking back over her shoulder. "This is how he stole my heart away in the first place; most dangerous."

"Yes." Ahiru giggled, feeling some of the tension melt away. "You'd better watch out for him."

"What cruel irony, to find myself the target of my lady's barbs now," Siegfried lamented. "Woe is me."

"Oh, save the tragic prince routine for someone else who doesn't know you better," Rue said, waving her hand dismissively.

They bantered in much the same way while they continued on, with Rue more than once declaring the prince "utterly heartless". Ahiru felt a bit like a third wheel, but tried – with some success – to distract herself with her surroundings. She could, again, see why Rue found it so lovely, and it was a treat to see the things that Siegfried had described to Uzura, like the trees small enough for even her to climb. Then again, it gave her another pang of loneliness to think of Uzura, back home with Fakir, who'd promised to spend time with her while Ahiru and Rue were away, effectively taking care of her disappointment at not being allowed to accompany them. Ahiru didn't doubt that she'd feel better if either or both of them could be here with her now, instead of her having to tag along alone on what felt like a date between Rue and Siegfried. Not that they didn't try to include her, just… they _did_ sometimes tend to get wrapped up in themselves.

But could she really blame them? Guilt gnawed at her as she watched them; unlike her and Fakir, they didn't get to see each other every day, so she understood the impulse to focus on each other to the exclusion of everyone else. It seemed selfish, somehow, to feel lonely, and she couldn't bring herself to begrudge them trying to enjoy themselves. So she'd make her own fun, on her own. It was just one afternoon, after all, and after dinner they'd be heading home, so let them ignore her for a while. It was okay, really.

At the tour's conclusion, they headed inside to take a light tea in one of the large, airy rooms that overlooked the gardens; and when that too had been finished they moved on to exploring the interior of the castle, while afternoon crept on into early evening slowly but surely. There was so much to see and do, and so many people to meet, that by the time they finished _that_ it was nearly time for dinner. Both Ahiru and Rue had brought a change of clothes for it, and so they were shown into a guest bedroom where they could get prepared in a hurry to dine with everyone else.

Sir Lohengrin joined them for dinner as he'd mentioned earlier; his gaze often lingered on Ahiru, though she did not like to meet his eyes if she could help it. Chrestomanci and the royal couple were missing, however, along with a few others whose places sat empty. A servant explained that the meeting was running late, and that the staff had been instructed to bring food up to them, rather than making everyone wait for their hosts to join them. Much murmuring and whispering greeted this, but no one protested, and the meal proceeded without a hitch.

The various conversations droned on around Ahiru as she discreetly picked at her food, longing for the more familiar dishes of home. She knew she was supposed to be "observing", but wasn't that a bit moot without Chrestomanci and the politically powerful figures of this kingdom present? Everyone else seemed wrapped up in their own conversations, and by the sounds of things none of them would be easy to join in on. She knew Sir Lohengrin, who sat a few seats down and across from her, would likely be more than happy to engage her in discussion, but it just felt far too awkward to seriously interact with someone who looked so much like Fakir yet wasn't him. She thought she understood now, at least to some degree, how Prince Siegfried must feel every time he came to Chrestomanci Castle. And even more than that she couldn't wait to get home.

It was not to be, however, or at least not that night. After dinner ended and the guests dispersed, a servant came up to discuss something privately with the prince. He listened to what the messenger had to say, and then returned to where Rue and Ahiru waited for him.

"I have been just informed that the meeting still goes on, and that Chrestomanci will be staying the night tonight," he told them. "I also have been told that my parents extend the invitation to the both of you, should you wish to stay, and depart with her in the morning."

"Oh, we'd love that!" Rue exclaimed, missing the look of distress that briefly flashed across Ahiru's face. "That would be lovely, thank you… as long as it is no hardship?" she questioned.

"None at all." He smiled. "We would be most happy to host the two of you for the night." He looked at Ahiru. "And that is all right with you as well?"

"Y-yeah." Ahiru made herself smile, even though she felt disappointed and slightly frustrated. What was so wrong with them heading on home alone? It wasn't as though they had to walk there, it would only take _seconds_ with the transporter outside. "Th-that's fine, th-thank you… it's very kind of you."

"Not at all." He shook his head. "It's all part of being good hosts. Now, if you like, I'll show you to your rooms, for we always have guest rooms prepared in event of things like this."

"Yes, I remember a few people had to stay overnight last winter, when there was too much snow to take the roads safely home," Rue said as he led them off.

"Indeed. Such things will happen in a mountainous land such as this one, and so we like to be prepared, as we are aware of all the possible complications."

That certainly wasn't the case right _now_ , though. But Ahiru didn't say anything. It'd be so rude and ungrateful to complain, she knew; and she knew also that she was just being a big baby to be so grumpy about wanting her own bed in her own room, instead of the lovely guest room that they'd had set up in advance. She put on her biggest smile as she thanked him again, and only when the door closed, leaving her alone, did she let her shoulders droop.

It wasn't _just_ wanting her own bed that pricked at her. It was Fakir, too. Every night, before they went to their separate rooms, they made sure to share a goodnight kiss and say that they loved each other. Going to bed without having done that felt _wrong_. Maybe it was silly, maybe it was childish, but she couldn't help it – in this strange bed, in this strange room, in this strange _world_ so far from home, she felt colder and lonelier than she had in some time.

Some of that came from her encounter with Lohengrin, she knew, and she mulled it over as she huddled under the sheets in the dark. His flirting with her had been embarrassing, but deep inside it hadn't made her feel truly flustered the way she had around Fakir before they'd become a couple, and still did even now when he shyly complimented her. No, it had made her feel lonely. He had Fakir's face, but he wasn't anything like him otherwise, it seemed like, apart from their instant attraction to her. Lohengrin was more comfortable in his own skin than Fakir was, and likely more than he ever would be, a realization that gave her a pang of sadness. Not because she wanted Fakir to be like him – she loved him the way he was, after all – but because it'd be good for him if he stopped hating himself so much. She didn't need him to be outgoing and flirtatious, but that – _that_ she wanted for him, for him to see what _she_ saw in him. That'd be so good.

As drowsiness overtook her her mind drifted back to memories of how it had been, so recently, to fall asleep beside Fakir in that Series Five house. That had been so much nicer than this, she thought wistfully, because everyone was there and she had wanted to be there too. She clutched the mass of blankets tighter around herself, and tried to pretend, as she dozed off, that she was back there now, with his warmth so close to her.

The illusion faded when she awoke, but she nevertheless rose from bed with hope in her heart and the distant, dim memory of some pleasant dream lodged in the back of her mind. Her hopes soared even higher when she arrived at the breakfast table to find Chrestomanci and the king and queen there, and thus the food was more appealing than it had been at dinner. Nevertheless, she was all but dancing with impatience by the time they finished their goodbyes, and had to restrain herself from running full-tilt into the portal.

Once back inside Chrestomanci Castle she made a beeline for Fakir's room, knowing from using the locating spell that that was his current location. His door stood slightly ajar, and when she pushed it open she saw him standing with his back to her, in front of his enchanted bookshelf that he'd gotten for Christmas. He turned around when he heard the slight creak of the hinges, however, and his eyes lit up at the sight of her. "Hey… welcome back."

"Fakir!" She did run full-tilt now, flinging her arms around him and nearly knocking him back; but he somehow managed to stay on his feet, and wrapped his arms around her in return. She pressed her face into his chest and took a deep breath, wanting to inhale the warm, familiar scent of him. "I – I missed you… sorry I couldn't tell you I was gonna be staying the night there…"

"It's all right." He reached up to stroke her hair. "Did you have a good time, at least?"

"Sorta." She made a face against his vest. "I – I mean – people were really nice and everything, and the castle and the gardens were so pretty, but I felt like a third wheel a lot of the time cause Rue and the prince were super-focused on each other a lot, not that I blame them, but I didn't know anyone else and it was hard to find someone to talk to, and I met your duplicate too, and that was… it was really weird."

"… Weird how?" Fakir asked carefully, trying not to let his insecurities slip into his voice. He wouldn't blame her if she liked his duplicate better, but all the same the fear of it clutched at his heart.

"Well, cause he wasn't anything like you, except for how he looked, and… and also…" She blushed. "He – he seemed to think I'm really pretty…"

"Because you are. Heh…" Ahiru felt his chest rumble as he laughed, a reaction she hadn't been expecting. "I'd… heard that people share nothing in common with their duplicates beyond physical characteristics and genetic material, but I guess that's not entirely the case."

"I guess not, but… but it was still weird." She looked up at him, her blush gone and an earnest expression on her little face. "It – it made me feel lonely… cause you weren't there but he was there with your face and acting nothing like you except for liking me but even then he acted really different from the way you've always acted around me and it just made me miss you more, and I know that sounds silly cause it was just one night, but still… I didn't like not being able to see you before going to bed."

"I know." Fakir stroked her hair again. "I didn't either. Not that it's your fault," he added. "I wasn't blaming you. But anyway… they're your feelings, aren't they? And you're the one who's always saying that it's okay to feel certain things because they're your real feelings, or whatever it is you say… so you should listen to yourself."

"Yeah, I guess. I'll try that." Ahiru let herself smile up at him. "Mostly, though, I'm just happy that I'm home now."

Fakir smiled. "… Yeah. Me too."


End file.
